htfdimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cafe Candid
Cafe Candid is a Happy Tree Friends Dimensions episode. It takes place in the 2nd dimension. Roles Staring *Snuffly *Dino *Sweezy Featuring *Cuddles *Sadly *Smelly *Scythe *Flicky Appearances *Mime *Cro-Marmot *Grinny *Giggles Plot Snuffly walks up to the tree town cafe door, ready for lunch. When she gets inside however, it appears to be very crowded, Sadly and Scythe are ordering, Cuddles sits with Sweezy, and Giggles tries to give food to Smelly. As Snuffly sits down, Dino is across from her with a new camera. He asks her if he can take her pictures which she agrees too. As Dino tries to take her picture, Sweezy jumps down from a table. Sadly notices just in time and grabs him. however, he knocks down his plate of food in the process. The shattering glass makes Dino jump and he takes multiple pictures of Snuffly, with the flash going off multiple times. Snuffly is reminded of her eye pain during her attack and flips out. Sadly notices right away and quickly leaves the restaurant. Everyone else looks on in horror as Snuffly grabs her fork and stabs Smelly with it. Smelly screams and tries to run, but Snuffly grabs onto her hand. Smelly still tries to run, and ends up tearing her hand off. Dino grabs the hand and puts it on the counter and then runs into the kitchen to get ice as Snuffly tears off Cuddles ear. Cuddles and Smelly collapse as Flicky still sits in his seat at the counter frozen in fear. Snuffly spins his seat and runs a knife on him shredding all his skin off. Scythe, after watching horribly fascinated, runs for the door. Unfortunately for her she slips on a friend egg that fell on the ground and tumbles into a coat hanger where it impales her head. Sweezy continues to sit on his seat at the counter with a bottle of ketchup, and also some severed limbs on the table. Snuffly sits by him and Sweezy accidentally sprays ketchup on Snuffly's face. Dino stands at the kitchen doorway with ice and watches in horror. Snuffly, however, just laughs along with Sweezy despite still being flipped out. Deaths *Smelly dies of a possible lung puncture or blood loss *Cuddles dies of blood loss *Flicky is skinned while spinning on the cafe's seat *Scythe's head is impaled Injuries *Smelly is stabbed and her hand is ripped off *Cuddles' ear is ripped off Goofs *In the very beginning Smelly's hair tuffts are missing *When Snuffly first flips out and everyone watches Scythe's tail is missing *It is unknown why Giggles suddenly disappeared from the episode, unless she heard the screaming and hid in the kitchen or escaped through the back door Trivia *Although Scythe dies, Snuffly didn't kill her directly. *The title "Cafe Candid" is a likely reference to the popular show Candid Camera where people are caught on camera in various situations. Mainly because Snuffly's flip out was triggered by a camera. *Before Snuffly goes in the Cafe Mime and Cro-marmot are seen together and Grinny waves to her as he walks out. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 2 episodes Category:Internet episodes